Once Upon a Time (wonderland) Loveshots
by Kaliope13
Summary: Oneshots about everyones favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

**WillxAlice**

Alice POV

We had been walking in the forest for a while and I was getting tired and hungry. The sky was starting to change colours from the start of sunset and I was ready to settle down for the night.

"Will," I said "Can we please settle down for the night? I'm getting really hungry and tired."

"OK, but we have to be up by sunrise and on the road again." Will said.

"Oh thank god we can finally rest."

"This was your trip to find your precious _Cyrus_ was it not?" Will teased.

"Yes it was, but now I'm not so sure if that is what I want anymore" I defended. I had been having weird dreams about Will's hands on my body and his lips on mine for quite some time now.

"What is it that you want then, Alice?" Will inquired pulling me from my thoughts.

"You." I said without thinking. Then it dawned on me what I had just said and my face ignited with a heat that was probably making me look like a tomato. _What if he doesn't feel the same? "_ I'm really sorry I didn't mean for that to come out….." Then suddenly his lips were on mine effectively shutting me right up.

At first I was surprise and stiff, but as soon as his tougne made contact with my lips I softened and opened my mouth. I felt his hands grab my hips and he pulled me impossibly close to him. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled slightly. He gave a soft moan.

"Will this is wrong…" I said with a moan. "How is it so wrong if it just feels so good?" He said trailing his lips down my neck nibbling and sucking.

With that I gave a moan and felt as all the fight drained out of me. I felt as he brought his hands to the bottom of my shirt and started lifting it. His hands reached the bottom of my bra and I gave out another breathy moan.

"Does this really feel so wrong Alice?"

"No…" I moaned

I felt him tug my shirt off. He once again trailed his mouth down my neck to my chest as he trailed his hands to my bra clasp and undid it with a flick of his wrist. I felt him pull it off and lead me to lay down on his sleeping bag. As soon as his tougne made contact with my breast, I raised my hips into his and felt his erection make contact with my hip.

"I find it increasingly unfair that I have more clothes off than you do." I said seductively. I then watched as he straddled my hips and tore off his shirt. I laid there staring at his toned chest feeling wetness pool between my thighs.

"See something you like"Will says with a smirk.

I reached up and pulled him down, flush against me again. I passionately kissed him and shoved my tougne into his mouth. I trailed my hands down and found the button on his pants. Unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down I pushed his pants to his knees and and used my feet to pull them down the rest of the way.

"Now who's more clothed than who" he breathily whispered. I flipped us over and started kissing down his chest. By the time I reached his boxers he had started to moan with anticipation. I slowly started pulling down his boxers until his cock sprang free. Looking up at him through my eyelashes I kissed the tip of his cock. Then slowly started to bob my head until he threaded his hands through my hair and started pushing my head lower and faster until I was taking him deep into my throat.

" I don't want to cum down your throat I want to cum in your pussy."

I moaned as he simultaneously pulled me up and flipped us back over. His hands were on the waistline of my pants and before I knew it he was pulling my pants and panties down together. He slid his finger up and down my slit and I was a moaning mess.

"Mmm so wet for me baby, are you absolutely sure you want this. If we go much farther I can't be sure I'll be able to stop"

"I'm sure…." I moaned.

He didn't need any more invitation as he slowly started sliding his large cock into my wet, inviting pussy. I moaned as he slid his entire length into me and started thrusting. I started screaming as I neared my end and his thrusts became more erratic as he neared his.

"Cum with me Will…" I moaned.

I felt my walls tighten as he thrust in and out. I was meeting him thrust for thrust. My walls clamped down as my orgasm tore through me. I felt him spurt strings of cum into me as I started cumming.

"Will!" I screamed.

"Alice!" He screamed.

I just layers there coming down from my high. "That was amazing." I admitted sheepishly.

"I love you, Alice" Will admitted

"Love you too" I admitted and with that I fell off into oblivion, happily wrapped in Will's arms.

 **Here is my first chapter. Leave a comment. Tell me how you liked it and give me ideas on which pairing to do to my next chapter. All rights reserved.**

 **-Kaliope13**


	2. Chapter 2

I really need people to reveiw my story so that I know who to pair up. If I don't get a reveiw in the next week I'll just pick a random pairing so that I can finally update my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's POV

Killian and I were lounging around in my living room just talking about nothing and everything.

"So Emma, I just realized that I have never taken you out on a real date. So I was thinking that, that would be able to change tonight." Killian said "So what do you say?'

" Oh Killian I would love to. What time do you want to pick me up?"

" How does 7 sound?"

"Perfect"

"Ok love then I'm gonna be getting home." He leaned down and kissed her then practically skipped out the door.

( _Italics_ are ruby and normal is Emma)

I decided to call up ruby and ask for help getting ready.

 _Hello_

Hey ruby its emma

 _Hey! Whats up darling_

I have a date tonight and I need somebody to help me get ready

 _Of course I will i'll be over in just a few minutes_

Thanks a bunch see you in a few

True to her word she was at my door in under 5 minutes. "Ok darling I brought an outfit from home because you really don't have any date worthy clothes." ruby squealed.

"Fine let's get this started he picks me up at 7."

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBRE

When we were all done I looked in the mirror and I was stunned. My hair was curled and I had smokey eye makeup with ruby red lipstick. "Ok now go and put this on!" Ruby demands. I take the outfit into the bathroom with me. I open the garment bag and pull out the outfit and out falls victoria secret worthy lingerie. I slip on the lacey thong and the matching strapless push-up bra. Then I slip on the dress that ends about mid thigh and is black but beautiful. I come out of the bathroom and there stands Killian.

I gasp and blush "I didn't even hear you come in…"

"I'm sorry love. You look beautiful." he says breathless. "Ready to go, before I tear all those clothes off?"

"Of course" we walk out of my apartment and down the sidewalk to the forest. When we get to the forest I see a beautiful picnic laid out and fairy lights in the trees. "Its beautiful." I whisper.

"I'm glad you like it love."

"Lets eat." I sit down. He hugs me from behind.

"Do I get dessert afterwards?" he says in a low sultry voice. I groan and turn around and straddle his lap

"Why not have dessert before supper' I say seductively while leaning in to kiss him. I grind into his hard cock and he groans. I feel his hands on my thighs trying to nudge up my dress. I grab the bottom and completely pull it off. He lays me down and groans when he sees my underwear. "Nice choice love" he says as he starts kissing down my throat to my chest. I feel his hand at the clasp of my bra. With a snap it comes undone and my boobs fall from my bra. "Please no foreplay there will be forever to do that" I beg. With that he tears off my underwear and then strips himself. I feel his hard cock rubbing up and down my slit. I moan. With that he shoves into my pussy and fucks me harder than i've ever been fucked before. He's got me screaming in ecstasy.

"Yes love that's it scream my name."

"KILLIAN!" I scream as I cum harder than I've ever cummed before with killian right behind me spurting string after string of hot cum into me.

"Love that was the Hardest i have ever cum before" he says after we both come down from our high.

" We should always save supper for after dessert." I joke.


End file.
